ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Hedrox the Infinite
Hedrox the Infinite is an ancient and powerful vampire. Appearance Hedrox looks exactly like the rest of his Feral Vampire clan, only with black and white fur and different tribal markings. Personality Unlike the rest of his clan, Hedrox displays a personality and intelligent thought. He’s sadistic, cunning and somewhat insane. He cares for no one, not even his own kind, as long as he gets what he desires. He has almost no sense of danger due to his extreme supernatural abilities, but he does have enough sense to know when a situation is pointless and won’t go his way, thus will make a retreat to find an alternative solution. History Hedrox an ancient and powerful vampire chieftain from New Guinea. Much of his history is unknown, but him and Rayne seem to have met previously under different circumstances. Hedrox wants to become the ultimate immortal, but for that he needs Beliar's pieces. Hedrox and his clan go to Castle Gaustadt, he kills the owner - Count Voicu - and finds the heart, but he can't get it inside him. After failing to kill Rayne to take her eye, he runs. In the final confrontation with Wulf, Hedrox figures out the secret of the heart, he uses it and accidentally resurrects Beliar and dies as a consequence. Powers and Abilities Hedrox comes from a special breed of vampires hailing from a region closed off from the world, making them very powerful in combat. However, he is different from the rest of his clan and far more formidable in his abilities. * Immortality: Hedrox cannot be killed by conventional means. Blades, guns and explosions at best just slow him down briefly. He’s only susceptible to vampire weaknesses and beings vastly stronger than himself (such as Beliar). * Super Healing Factor: Hedrox has accelerated healing that allows him to heal from damage and even regrow limbs instantaneously. Severing his head or torso will not affect him, unlike his inferior subordinates. * Infinite Replication: Every time a piece of his body - whether it be a limb, head or torso - gets severed from him it will grow into a perfect clone and they all share the same abilities. Each one thinks independently but share a collective consciousness. The number of Hedrox’s could expand infinitely. * Mind Devouring: In the center of his pincer claws is a mouth that can devour the brain and mind of a victim, gaining the memories and knowledge of that person for his own purposes. Tactical Information Due to the fact that Hedrox cannot be killed, fighting him directly is suicide. Instead, investigate the place where you are fighting - you should notice wooden supports situated by the walls. Use the blades to destroy them, avoiding Hedrox's attacks at the same time (slow motion mode is very useful here). In fact, Hedrox and his copies, while attacking you, should accidentally deal a great damage to the area's supports. When all of them are destroyed, the floor will collapse and Rayne - along with Hedrox and his copies - will fall down. There, destroy the wooden supports as well, causing the lower floor to collapse. All Hedroxes - except for the original one - will fall into the water, which will kill them instantly. Trivia *A vampire in former possession of Beliar's heart, whom Hedrox has killed - count Voicu - is another reference to a game made previously by Terminal Reality. In this case, it is Nocturne, where - in the first act, titled "Dark Reign of Vampire King" - the main adversary is a vampire who is also called Count Voicu. Gallery Hedrox concept art.jpg|Hedrox concept art Hedrox concept art 2.jpg|Hedrox concept art 2 Category:BloodRayne characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Fictional vampires Category:Fictional tribal chiefs Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional collective consciousnesses Category:Fictional characters with accelerated healing Category:Fictional characters who can duplicate themselves Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2002